Mousa bin Suleiman
Mousa bin Suleiman is the main antagonist of Season 1 of Amazon's new series Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan. Orphaned during the Lebanese War, this ambitious, Sorbonne-educated financial genius attacks the West while expanding his power base in Syria. Suleiman seeks to establish a unified Islamic caliphate even as his own family falls apart. Personality & Character Suleiman is a sheikh (Muslim tribe leader) in Syria and the next great threat since Osama bin Laden. Born and raised in Lebanon as a kid, he was orphaned during the Lebanon War and lost his mother in an aerial bombing. With only his little brother, Ali, the two found refuge in France and suffered discrimination from the French for being middle-eastern and Muslim. Although he graduated top of his class and a financial analytic talent, nobody saw his potential and ended up as a falafel cook. After being harassed by the French police, he distracted them to save his brother from jail. It was during this time, he found renewed faith in Islam. There were extremists that radicalized him and helped him direct his rage against the western world. To punish those that would hurt his kin, he would attempt to unite all the warring Muslim factions under his banner to create a world where Muslims shall be respected. History Childhood in Lebanon In 1983 in Lebanon, Mousa and Ali became orphans after their hometown was bombed and their mother killed in the Lebanon War. The brothers survived the bombing, but Mousa's hand was badly burned and Ali's legs were burned as well. The two became refugees and made their way to Paris and became French citizens. Trials in France & Becoming Radicalized While France had taken the Suleiman brothers in, their society wasn't as welcoming. The brothers suffered a lot of hardships being Lebanese and Muslim. By 2001, Mousa graduated top of his class in Sorbonne University and applied work for a major bank, but was rejected due to the executives doubting his report on the future of digital banking. After being turned down, Mousa would end up as a falafel cook to make ends meet. One day after cooking, Mousa met up with his brother to chat. It was then Ali showed off the pistol he was given by a friend. While hiding the gun and hanging out in a park, Ali was smoking marijuana and two Paris officers noticed the brothers. Fearing that the cops would discover Ali's gun, he pushed the police and distract them while Ali escaped. Mousa saved his brother, but he was jailed for several months for assaulting a police officer. It was while being jailed that Mousa was radicalized by extremists within prison. Now a devout follower of Islam, he found a sense of peace and belonging and vowed to unite the warring Muslim factions one day. This would begin his journey into becoming an extremist. Rise of Suleiman & Preparing for War After he got out of jail, Mousa ended up in Syria where he met his beloved Hanin and the two got married and gave birth to two daughters and a son. He became a sheikh and recruited men to serve under his cause. Using all the wisdom he acquired from his business study days, he began collecting money and hidden them away from the eyes of the law by turning them into digital credits within cell phone cards. In between, he and Ali visited Liberia to recover a body for their schemes. Mousa intends to have a scientist help him recover a vaccine resistant strain of Ebola, the EVD-27 strain, to weaponize it for a massive terrorist attack. Mousa has a grand plan to punish the western world for mistreating him and Muslims through bio-terrorism. With the help of Ali and Ibrahim (his tech guy), they set up their financial network, gather militia, and discreetly develop weaponized ebola. Going on a trip to Liberia, Ali and Mousa payed off a local to help them retrieve the body of a vaccine resistant ebola victim. After getting the body, the faked documents that they are French nationals, here to collect and transport the body of a relative away. The body wasn't questioned and the two took the body to Azerbaijan, where they had former soviet scientists perform black biology to weaponize ebola for Mousa. After getting what they needed, they took everything back to Syria to prepare their weapon before sending it off to Baltimore, disguised as olive oil import crate. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan'' ** Pilot ** French Connection ** Black 22 ** The Wolf ** End of Honor Category:Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan Characters